1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging device for storing and displaying caps with eyeshades, and in particular, to a pad made from an elastic material which maintains the cap in spaced-apart relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Caps with eyeshades are an important business in the Unites States and in countries throughout the world. Caps with eyeshades are worn during a variety of work related and sports related activities, and are used extensively as a promotional item. Caps are also worn by people of all ages as a fashion item.
Caps with eyeshades are boxed and transported from the point of manufacture to retail outlets in distant locations. One of the major problems encountered in transporting the caps is aligning and retaining the caps to prevent wrinkles and to minimize any bends or breaks in the eyeshades of the caps. When caps are packaged without a pad, the caps will shift within the box during transport and will be misaligned from the initial stacking of the caps. The weight of the caps within the box and of the other boxes stacked on top of or adjacent the box will cause a significant number of caps to be damaged in shipment such that the caps are rejected and returned by the retail outlets receiving the box of caps.
In addition to the problem of damage during transport, the manufacturer of caps also desire a quick and convenient means to display the caps at the retail outlet. A wall display is an effective means for displaying caps because the amount of floor space needed for the caps is reduced. Retailers desire a rugged display that is easy to mount and that will remain functional for an extended period of time.